Anchors
by itsaparadox
Summary: This is the story of how Lexi Rowell tries to help her boyfriend and friends to end their darkness. STILES/OC **takes place on season 3B**
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story that i decided to write after the frustating "Anchors" episode that came out last week. I don't know if I'll keep writing when each episode air (I'll probably will because I have a lot of Stiles feels), but yeah... Let me know what you think, and if I should keep writing those or not**

**Also, this is my first TW fanfiction, and english is not my first language, so I am very sorry if there is anything wrong.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf (unfortunately)**

Chapter 1

For the past few weeks Scott, Stiles and Allison had been a little distant, and it was okay, I understood why – I guess we all did.

In order to save their parents they sacrificed themselves and found out where the Nemeton was, they died for sixteen hours. It had been the most difficult hours of my life. Deaton explained that the sacrifice would have an effect on the three of them, that it would be a kind of darkness surrounding their hearts.

That's why, I think, that since that night I was closer to Stiles in a way, I didn't know what Deaton had mean with "darkness", but I had a feeling that wouldn't be good

"No, no, no, no, no… Don't let them in" My eyes slowly opened when I heard Stiles gasping and when I noticed his grip on the bedspread "Don't let them in"

I leaned on my elbow while he struggled on the bed.

"Stiles" I whispered putting my hand on his shoulder "Stiles?"

He kept struggling and whispering inaudible things, he was having a nightmare - It wasn't the first time since that night, and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

Stiles suddenly opened his eyes and started screaming, Mr. Stilinski immediately ran into the room and held him down to calm him. For the first seconds he kept screaming and struggling while his father kept whispering that it was going to be okay.

"Lexi, what are you doing here?" Mr. Stilinski finally noticed me after Stiles had calm down and was sat on the bed.

"We we studying, I must have fallen asleep" I said taking my hair off my face.

"Just… Don't do anything wrong, you kids" _Oh my God,_ I felt my cheeks blushing while he left the room

"Dad!"

After the awkward moment Stiles lay down again while I straighten my back and hugged my knees. Stiles reached for my hand and I intertwined our fingers and seconds later I already was lying next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I had a nightmare. I'll be fine" He did that thing with his voice and head. He was hiding something from me.

"Stiles, I know when you're not telling me something" He sat again and exhaled and so did I.

"It was like a dream within a dream"

"Like on that movie? _Inception_?" I put my hand on his neck, rubbing it, trying to calm him more, because I saw he was still shaken up.

"Yeah" He took my hand again "And… and there were some moments, where… Where I couldn't tell if it was real or not"

"That's why you woke up screaming?" He nodded "You're gonna be fine" I whispered moving my hand from his neck to his hair "We'll find a way"

"What if we don't?"

"We will"

I tried to tell him not to worry, but I couldn't because there would be no effect, so I did the only thing I could right now. I kissed him on the most comforting way I could.

"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one" Lydia said, with a tone that was from someone that was enjoying this thing more than she should, while opening the school's door on that way that a queen bee usually does.

"We're not crazy" Allison said.

"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine"

"I hate to agree with that, but… You did die and come back to life. Maybe what you're dealing with right now it's some kind of side effects"

The school bell rang, not giving time for us to share more theories.

"We keep an eyes on each other, okay?" Stiles said looking at us "And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much."

On my way to biology Stiles grabbed my arm.

"Hey" He said "Dad and I are going to my mother's grave today"

"It's been another year already?"

"Yeah... So, I was wondering if you would like to come with us today, you know, since you're my first girlfriend and it's kind of important…" I smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks for the offer, but that is something that you and your dad do, I shouldn't be there. Other day, ok? Now go, before you get late for class"

"Come with me to buy the flowers at least"

"Ok, now go!" I laughed and he kissed me again.

"So, what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?"

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?"

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?"

"They're all locked up because they're insane" Isaac said trying to be funny, which didn't really fit on the situation

"_Ha_. Can you at least try to be helpful, please?" Stiles answered sarcastically, making me chuckle

"For half of my childhood I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me"

I put my hand on Stiles' mouth before he could say something inappropriate, and before I had the chance of laugh at the face he made a girl approached the table.

"Hi" She said "Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about" Holy crap I had no idea that we were talking _that_ loud. We looked between each other as silently saying to deny everything she accused us of. "And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo" it literally means in _between state._ The state between life and death"

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked with her bitchy-face.

"Kira" Scott said, and we all looked at him "She's in our History class" I think I actually had English with her.

"So you're talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asked and I gave her space so she could sit next to me

"Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo, there are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations, some you see, some you just hear and you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities?" I asked "And what are those?"

"Like demons"

_Wait. What?_

"Demons?" Stiles asked "Why not?"

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allison asked

_Crap, crap, crap, crap._

"Death" I answered while I held Stiles hand

"Exactly" Kira said

Stiles dragged me with him and Scott when they decided to talk to Deaton, well technically I was already with them but I was dragged anyway, and when Stiles told him what he saw on his dream – a riddle, apparently _"When is a door not a door? When is ajar"_ he said that it meant that Allison, Scott and Stiles had opened a door into their minds and they needed to close it… _asap._

After that Sheriff Stilinski asked for Scott's help to solve a possible werewolf murder case. I wouldn't be able to go with them, my mother was going to be until late on the Sheriff's Station and I would have to take care of my little brother, Thomas.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked Tommy while eating a hand of popcorn. There were about fifteen Disney movies on the floor, when he decided I was already on the third hand.

"Finding Nemo, that's a good one" He took the popcorn from me and started watching the movie and I decided to do my homework

"Lexi, your phone" Tommy whispered pointing to the glowing screen, it had Stiles' name on it.

"Hi, what you doing?" He asked and I could hear the jeep's engine on the background.

"Hi" I whispered going to the kitchen "I was doing my homework, actually, Tommy is watching a movie"

"Can I come over?"

"Yeah, sure, how long will you take?"

"See you in ten" I hung up the phone and made a sandwich and put in on Tommy's lap "Hey, do you want to go watch the movie on you room?" He nodded.

"Is your friend coming?" Tommy asked when I gave him my laptop "The one with the funny name?"

"Go watch your movie, and go sleep when it's over!"

"Fine!"

Stiles was already standing in front of the door when I opened it, he was soaking wet with his blue hoodie, but in that moment he was probably one of the most beautiful persons I've ever seen.

He placed a quick kiss on my lips and then we went to my room. He told me what had happened today on Mr. Tate's house. Scott didn't catch any scent that wasn't from their dog. And then he told me how Scott's dad was close to make Stiles' father being fired.

"He can't do that, can he?"

"Actually he can" He snorted and rubbed his hands on his face.

I put my hand on his cheek, touching the bags under his eyes that weeks before weren't there and then touched some of his moles, moving to his hair.

"Funny" I scoffed "I kinda miss the buzz cut" He smiled a little and I bent to kiss him.

We kissed slowly on the beginning, and then I felt his tongue on mine, I could feel the taste of whatever he had ate for dinner, but it didn't bother. I uncrossed my legs and while Stiles got further on the bed I sat on his lap, each leg on his side. He undid the knot I had made on my hair, making the brown waves fall on our faces, which made him smile.

I put my hand under the hood, Stiles helped while I tried to take it out of him. I gripped my hands on his arm, holding muscles that a year ago were not there, and while I put my hand under his shirt, touching his back, he did the same.

I could feel the spots where his fingers touched me, and it was so good to have this skin-to-skin touch. We stopped for a moment, on which I took his shirt.

"Wait, wait" He said "I don't have any… uh"

"Oh" I said blushing "I think my mother does" I paused for a second "Don't ask… I'll be back in a sec"

After I left my room I went rushing to my mother's. I opened most of her drawers, until I found the blue box hidden on one of the corners under her clothes.

"Here" I threw it at him "I hope they fit"

"_Thank God_" He laughed "These actually do"

"Better if I don't ask?"

"Yeah"

He got up of the bed and put his hands on my neck and face and we started making out again. _There's no reason to freak out_, I though.

And then I noticed that Stiles was actually shirtless on my room. After I broke the kiss I touched his chest, and moved it to his shoulders and then kissed the crook of his neck, he held me tighter, and then moved his hands to the side of my t shirt, and I lifted my arms. I wasn't wearing the cutest bra I had or the underwear I thought I would when this moment arrived, but I didn't care. Stiles was there, and that was what mattered right now.

I moved my hands to his belt, trying to unclasp it, but my hands were shaking

"Sorry" I said "is just, I've never done this" He smiled and the next thing I know we were on my bed, somehow I ended up on top of him.

"It's ok… Me neither" He unclasped it for me and threw his pants on the floor, I did the same and he put his hands on my hips, moving to my wais and then to my breasts.

I unbuttoned my bra and moved his hands to my chest. I bent to kiss him again and then we were both under the covers, he took the condom out of the box, and I saw his hands were also shaking.

I took my underwear and put it on the floor, he did the same with his briefs.

"Don't be too loud" I whispered on his ear "Tommy is right next door"

We kissed again and I was the one holding his hips this time, I looked at him and noticed he was doing the same. He was being gentle.

"Lexi" He said with his voice low, while he touched my lips "I… I love you"

"Good" I smiled "I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it's 3am and I just finished writing this one. This episode was so intense! I think I've already watched it four times! And I totally think Malia is going to be Stiles' love interest and I honestly don't know what to think. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**musicluver246 - Thank you! It really means a lot to me to know what you guys think **

**lindsay jeann - It's here! ~so, yay~ haha, i intend to.. Thanks :D**

**I do not own Teen Wolf!**

Chapter 2

"So, here's where we found the den." Stiles said pointing at the blue spot on the tablet "It's right in the middle of the hiking trails."

"Well that could narrow it down. Coyotes travel in fixed trails, but I think you're right about her not going back to the den" Allison said looking at the three of us "Coyotes don't like wolves, and they're really smart if they don't want to be heard, the actually walk on their toes"

_What a funny thing to imagine, _I though.

"Coyotes tip-toe?" I asked

"They tip-toe" Allison answered rolling her eyes.

As soon as the bell rang she left asking for the pinned location, and I sat next to Stiles taking my history book of my bag.

"So you guys are definitely sure that Malia is the werecoyote?" I asked turning to face him

"Yes, Scott saw her eyes glowing like his"

"The night of the accident was a full moon, right?" He nodded "So… Full moon rises, the nine years old girl starts to turn and her mother panics and the car flips?"

"Can you imagine being trap on that form for almost half of her life?"

"No" I said turning to face the board.

"Alright everyone, let's get started" Mr. Yukimura said opening his book "We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail. Who would like to come up and read aloud for us?" Nobody volunteered, obviously."Mr. Stilinski, how about you?"

"Oh, maybe someone else could"

"Everyone participates in my classes, Mr. Stilinski"

"Okay" He sighted and got up.

I noticed he was more nervous than usual, and when I saw his gripping I looked at Scott. Something was going on… something was definitely wrong. Stiles was shaking, as if he was terrified of something.

"Stiles, you okay?" Scott asked getting up

You know that feeling you have when you're starving and you feel like you're going to pass out at any minute? That's kind of how I imagine he was feeling.

"We should take him to the nurse's office" Scott said to Mr. Yukimura and then looked at me "Lexi?"

"Y-yeah" I said getting my bag and joining them. "What is going on?" I asked when Stiles opened the bathroom's door and practically crawled till the sink "Stiles, is this some kind of panic attack?"

"It's a dream, it's a dream. it's just a dream" He said looking at himself on the mirror.

"No it's not. This is real." Scott said "You're here. You're here with us"

"Stiles, what do you do?" I asked "How do you tell you're dreaming?"

"Your fingers… you count your fingers" He answered still breathing heavily "You have extra fingers on dreams"

"Look at us" I said touching his back and then glancing at Scott "How many do we have? Stiles, look at us… Count with us, okay?"

He turned around while I showed my closed hands and opened one finger after the other counting, until number ten and then Scott did the same

"Ten" Scott said while he calmed down

"See? No extra fingers, this is real" I said crouching next to him

"What the hell is happening to me?"

"We'll figure it out. You're going to be okay" Scott assures him.

"Am I?" He looked at him "Are you? Scott, you can't transform. Allison is being haunted by her dead aunt. I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this. We can't… we can't help Malia. We can't help anyone"

"Don't say that" I told him when I sat on the floor "We can try"

"We can always try" Scott said. "Wait… Did you hear that?"

"Scott, sorry to remind you but two thirds of us are not werewolves, which means we can't smell or hear things like you do" I said with a little more sarcasm than I wanted, but that was kind of what I did when I didn't know what to do. Being rude, I mean.

"I'll see what it is" He said getting up "Stay here"

I sighted and moved next to Stiles, I wanted to comfort him, tell him that everything was going to be alright because that's what people do in situations like that, but I didn't know if it was true, I didn't know how things would end up, I didn't know how we would handle it.

"Why did you though it was a dream?" I suddenly asked, facing him.

"Cause I-I couldn't read, and you can't read in dreams"

"Is this the first time? That you couldn't read, I mean" He shook his head "Oh"

He was about to say something when we heard the sound of glass shattering, followed by a growling, not a werewolf one, it had a different sound and then the sound of something made of metal and definitely heavy falling. When we left the bathroom I saw Scott right away and went to talk to him as Stiles went to talk with his father.

"What happened? We heard growls" I asked grabbing his arm

"It was Malia, she tried to attack Kira"

"Kira? Kira Yukimura? Why would she tried to attack her?" He stopped walking, which made me bump into him and I looked at the direction he was staring "What are they saying?" I asked lowering my voice

"That if she hurts anyone they'll have to put her down" _What?_

"Xylazine" Deaton said while he walked toward the four of us "It's a tranquilizer for horses"

"Will it work on her?" I asked

"It's expected to work within seconds" He answering putting the bottles on the table "I only have three. So whoever's shooting needs to be a damn good shot."

"Allison's a perfect good shot" Scott assured him

"She used to be" Isaac spoke for the first time since we got here

"She can do it"

"If we manage to find the thing"

"Okay, what is the point of him?" Stiles asked losing his patience and I saw Scott rolling his eyes "Seriously, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity?"

"Why are you asking about his point?" I looked at him "I'm more interested about the scarf… It's like 65 degrees outside" I finished with a little smile on my face

"Look, maybe I'm asking the question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?"

He had a point.

"I can do it." Scott said after a couple of seconds "You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery."

"This is a werecoyote, Scott" I said "Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you."

"That's why you called Derek first"

"Yeah" He sighted "I could try on my own, but right now I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf"

"We need a real alpha" We gave Stiles a look "You know what I mean. An alpha who can do alpha things. You know, an a alpha who can get it going. You know, get it…" He moved his arms as he couldn't find the right word

"Up?" Isaac tried

"Great, I'm an alpha with performance issues"

"Dude, that sounds wrong in so many ways" I said biting my lower lip trying not to laugh

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Deaton asked

"I wouldn't trust Peter" No one would

"Maybe the twins?" I tried

"They're not alphas anymore, after what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them"

"But what if they know how to do it?" Stiles asked

"Nobody's seen them for weeks"

"That's not true" I said while dialing Lydia's number.

So, basically the twins kicked Scott's ass and beat the living crap out of him, gave some not very good advices or incentives, and Scott failed at the roaring task. I came out with two explanations for the situation: Either the twins are terrible teachers or Scott's fear of turning is more serious than I though. Maybe both.

"Are we sure he's going try to kill the coyote?" I asked once all of us had parked on Beacon Hill's Preserve and stood near each others

"He thinks it killed his family, he wants revenge" Scott said "We're going to keep him from killing his own daughter."

"Actually we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote, who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter"

"Isaac, seriously?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Did you bring it?" Scott said turning to Allison, who went to her car's trunk and a gun from there.

As soon as we heard the gunshots Scott jumped on his motorcycle and followed the sound, Isaac, Allison and Lydia started to run after him and Stiles called his father to see if he had any news

"It took the doll again?" He asked turning to face me with his what-the-hell look "What the hell is so important about this doll?"

I stared at him, waiting for the phone call to end, and while his father talked on the other side of the conversation Stiles seemed to realize something.

"It's the doll" He hung up and frowned his eyebrows "It's the doll?"

"Wait? You're talking about the creepy doll you took from the car?"

"Yeah, but why would it go all the way to the school and then all the way back to the house just for a doll? One that was in the car wreck on the first place. We didn't find it in the coyote den"

"Maybe it likes the doll?" I questioned out loud

"It likes the doll _a lot_"

"What kind of doll is it, anyway?"

"I don't know. It's a doll, you know. It's got little arms, a big baby head and dead, soulless eyes. Actually, I took a pic" He said going by my side showing the picture "Here"

"Malia is the older one, right?" He nodded "Stiles, she's not the one holding the doll"

"That's Malia's younger sister. It's her doll" He looked at me, and I knew that look, I absolutely loved that look. It was the I-know-what-the-hell-is-going-on look. "I know what she's doing. I know where she's going"

He grabbed my arm and we started walking to wherever he was walking to while he dialed someone's number.

"Scott, it's me, you got to call me back as soon as you can. It wasn't Malia's doll. It was her sister's. Malia left it in the car for her sister. It's like bringing flowers to a grave. Okay, and we stole the flowers"

_Shit_, I stopped listening while I panicked.

"S-Stiles?" I heard my voice crack while I tried not to move

"Yeah?"

He looked at my face, and my panic expression must be worse than I was imagining because he started walking towards me and only stopped when I screamed at him not to come any closer, and when I looked at the animal's trap that I stepped I felt like my heart was about to jump from my chest, not in a good way.

"Don't move" He warned me, while I tried to remember about something. My mother had put a couple of those on our garden when the thing about the mountain lion was going on.

"Stiles, look for a warning label"

"A warning label?" He huffed

"Yeah, uh.. The instructions on how disarm it" I felt my eyes watering while I tried not to look down again, if I did I would probably try to get my foot out of there as fast as I could and that would probably make me bleed to death or something

"Lexi, why the hell would they put instructions on the bottom of a trap?"

"Because animals can't read" I said as if it was one of the most obvious things on the world. He crouched taking the leafs out of the way.

"We got a problem. I can't read either."

I felt like all blood had left my system and I felt like my body had become ice.

"Stiles" I said, my voice less panicked "It's okay, you… You don't need the instructions." I took a deep breath "No one reads instructions for anything, am I right?" He looked at me and I felt my eyes watering again "You don't need them" I said firmly "You're too smart for them, do you hear me? You'll figure it out. Stiles, you're the one who always figures it out, okay? You can do it, I know you can. Figure it out."

It took a moment, but I heard his heavily breathe before he said anything

"Okay, here we go" He moved something "Ready?" He looked at me and I gasped, the answer would probably be no "Okay, here we go"

He twisted something and a second later I felt my left leg being lifted up while I jumped on his arms and grabbed his shirt.

"Thanks" I said sighting on relief "These boots are too comfortable to be ruined" Both of us laughed once the tension had passed and I hugged him.

And then we heard it. If there was anyone on the Preserve right now they heard it. The sound was distant, but it had been powerful enough.

Scott's howling.

"That's what I'm talking about"

I couldn't help but to feel a pride smile on my face.

"She's going to be fine, don't worry" I said leaning on the front seat

"Yeah, I know" Stiles stared at something on the mirror for about five seconds and before I could ask what was it he was his hands were shaking and he was sighting with relief, then I looked at it.

_Objects in mirror are closer than they appear._

"Did you read it?" I asked smiling

"Y-yes!"

My smile grew wider once his trembling hands were on my neck and he pulled me on a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my God, guys, I am so so so sorry for the lack of update last week, but my charger broke and I had to wait for a new one to arrive, and ughh it took so long I don't even know how I was able to write more than half of this chapter.**

**Anyway, I kind of liked to wait for the 16th episode because it kind of made me know where I'd like to make this story go and stuff**

**Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review! :)**

**BrandyWine97-64 - Thank you so much! And I totally agree!**

**Victoria - I still don't know how I feel about Malia (she needs to show up again asap!), but I do agree that Shelly is an amazing actress! I loved her acting on TSC! :)**

**Shadow-wolf78 - Thanks! :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf**

_Can I go to your house?_ I texted Stiles when I put my long sleeved sweater on

_Yeah_ he texted back _I just got here. Wait until you see Coach's face tomorrow._

Oh right, Mischief Night, that was basically the night Stiles and Scott used to live for on middle school, I had no idea they were going to do it this year, I almost texted him back but I decided to get on my way. Kind of.

"Where you going?" I heard my mom's voice the second I took my key of my purse

"Mom" I turned to face her "I had no idea you were up"

"I just got back from the hospital" She said pulling her curly hair on a pony tail "Don't change the subject, where are you going?"

"Uh… Nowhere" I said sitting next to her "What were you doing at the hospital?"

"Can't tell" She took a sip of her glass of water "Are you going to meet Stiles?" I mentally face palmed myself and I felt my cheeks blushing, she took it as a yes "Do we need to have the talk?"

"Ugh" I actually face palmed me this time "Seriously?"

"It's past midnight. You have class tomorrow."

"I can take care of myself, mom"

"I know. That's why I'll pretend I didn't see you trying to sneek off the house" She blinked "Just uh, make sure you'll be…. safe, you know"

"Oh my God" I said unlocking the door.

The way to the Stilinski's house wasn't far away, maybe fifteen minutes on foot or less, but being a cool mom or not I knew she'd want me to take the car, you never know what Beacon Hills' nights are capable of bring to you. Not in these words, obviously, but yeah…

"Mets' colors" I said pointing at his shirt once he opened his room's door with a smirk on my face "Nice"

"Want to know what we did for Mischief Day?" He said raising his eyebrows with that face that meant he was too proud of himself

"I'd rather be surprised, to be honest" I smiled giving him a kiss.

"Oh man, it will be epic"

"Don't tease!" I said pulling him by the collar of his shirt and kissing him again.

He put his hands on my waist and led me to his bed and I soon moved from kissing his mouth to kissing his neck, I found out that I liked that spot very much. We stopped for a few seconds – long enough so I could take my sweater and t shirt of and he could take his. And there it was again, that beautiful sight.

"What?" He asked stopping trying to unbutton my bra.

"What?" I repeated flushing "I said it out loud? Sorry, I was having a internal monologue of how… Beautiful you actually are" I said getting distracted by his lips, and chest, and all of him actually. "It doesn't matter"

I then moved my lips back to his mouth while he got on top of me, tracing his hands through my tights and I could feel his trembling fingers, I lifted my hips a little unzipping my skirt as he tried to took it of off me and I tangled my legs on his hips, he kissed my cheeks and the crook of my neck —Taking one of my bra straps and kissing my collarbone while I ran my fingers through his hair.

While I was parking my car I saw Scott talking with the no-longer-alpha twins. _No way_. I thought after all the not so good teaching Scott how to roar lesson they'd have given up on Beacon Hills.

"Why would I say yes?" I heard Scott asking when I stopped next to them

"We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful" They were with their tails on their legs asking to join Scott's pack. Hilarious. "There's no reason to say no" Aidan finished his argument.

"I can think of one" Isaac joined us "Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd"

"One?" I arched my eyebrow "I can think of a lot more"

"Exactly, in fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now"

"You wanna try?" Aidan asked showing his fangs and glowing blue eyes to Isaac while growling. I looked around making sure no one else would see him, sometimes I think these werewolves forget that ninety percent of Beacon Hills' population isn't aware of the supernatural.

"Sorry, but they don't trust you" Scott said "And neither do I"

"Please tell me they're not coming back" I said grabbing Scott's arm

"I don't know" He said shrugging his shoulders and giving me an apologetic look.

"It was a good decision" Stiles said patting Scott's shoulder "Good alpha decision"

"I hope so"

"No, you hope so" I said leaning on the other side of Stiles' locker and watching him put a box o eggs in it and then I noticed Scott's puppy look "What are you looking at?" I said moving my head to the direction he was staring at. Kira.

"You looking at her?" Stiles asked looking from Scott to Kira and zipping his backpack. I noticed Scott flushing

"Her?"

"Yeah, her" I said rolling my eyes and smiling "Her. Kira"

"You like her?" Stiles asked

"No" Scott answered too fast, making me bit my lips from keeping me to laugh "I mean... Yeah, yeah, she's okay. She's new" He rested his head on the lockers

"Ask her out" I said putting my hand on his shoulder

"Now"

"Yeas, now"

"Right now?"

"Right now!" I rolled my eyes

"Scott, I don't think you get it yet." Stiles said putting his arm across Scott's shoulder "You're an Alpha. The apex predator. Everyone wants you... You're like the hot girl that every guy wants"

"The hot girl?"

"You are the hottest girl, Scotty" I said laughing "Congratulations" Stiles held my hand and we left him there with his processing face of the metaphor. "We have econ right now!" I said completely aware of Mischief Day again "Can you tell me what you made?"

"I though you wanted to be surprised!"

"Not really" I kissed him quickly "I just didn't want to know on that moment" We overheard coach's laugh and I decided to sit on my desk and Stiles looked at me as if saying for me to appreciate his masterpiece.

"Son of a bitch!" Coach yelled from his office, walking into the run throwing a pencil on the floor while all of us chuckled "Mischief Night. Devil's night. I don't care how you call it. You little punks are evil" I though we couldn't laugh harder "You think it's funny every Halloween my house gets egged? A man's house it's suppose to be his castle. Mine's a _freaking_ omelet!"

We all looked at Greenberg once Coach had thrown his gift on the floor with a frustrated face.

"Lydia" I whispered yelled at her when I saw the movement next to me "What are you doing?"

"There's a fly" She said going back to her phone

"No, there's not" I said looking at her, while she searched for the fly

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes?" I asked while we went down the stairs "He said those exact words?"

"Yeah" Stiles said "And no one knows how he woke up from the anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up they found a tumor full of live flies" I stopped looking at Lydia "which in any other circumstance would actually be all kind of awesome"

"Did you say flies?" Lydia asked "All day I've been hearing this sound, it's like... This buzzing"

"Like the sound of flies?" Allison asked while they approached us

"Exactly like the sound of flies"

Lydia and I ran at Scott and Stiles' direction after our new found information.

"The police are leaving" She said at them. "Why are they leaving?"

"The police? They must have cleared all the building and grounds, which means he's not here"

"Who? What are you guys-"

"He has to be here!" Lydia said frustrated while interrupting Scott "That sound... The buzzing I've been hearing? It's getting louder"

"What? You didn't tell me" I said holding her arm "Lydia, how loud it is?"

"Loud enough"

Scott tried to explain to us his plan after that, but I only got the part he was going to call his mom and ask her something Barrow was wearing so he could get a scent along with the others werewolves. Lydia and I waited Stiles while he tried to convince his dad that Barrow was still at the school because Lydia had a feeling, a supernatural feeling to be more convincing... or not.

"We're going to be here until 3 o'clock" Stiles said looking at us "We need to find Allison" He held my hand leading us to whichever classroom she was trying to open one of the windows.

"The bestiary is literally a thousand pages long" Allison said opening the curtain "If I'm going to find anything about flies coming out of people's bodies, it could take me all night" She said opening it.

"The word in archaic Latin for fly is _musca" _Lydia and Stiles looked at me surprised "What? I can be useful sometimes. And I got curious" I shrugged embarrassed.

"Where do we start?"

"Upstairs" He looked at the clock. It was almost three o'clock "We gotta go"

"So we're going to meet them where exactly?" I asked looking around the classroom trying to see anything helpful

"The plan is for us to meet in the middle. Uh... In the boiler room"

"All of the wolves" Lydia said "All of the ones with glowing eyes are in the basement at the boiler room?"

"Oh, my God" He said looking at us "An engineer could use a boiler room to blow up the whole school"

"We have to get everyone out of here" I said walking towards the door

"How do we do that?" Lydia asked walking behind me.

Stiles led the way close to one of the hallways of the school and I was about to ask if that was the only option when he pulled the fire alarm and we looked at different directions trying to find our favorites werewolves. That was, obviously, until Coach Finstock creeped next to Stiles and dragged the three of us out of the school.

I kept looking for them while Coach gave us a lecture about how insane it was to pull the fire alarm while there was a murderer around.

"There" I said pointing at them.

"We didn't get anything" Aidan said

"Not even a scent" Scott informed.

"It's three o'clock so school's over. If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?"

"Does that mean everybody's safe?" Ethan asked and all of us looked at Lydia

"I don' know. I just... I don't know"

"Just… Make yourselves comfortable" Stiles said pointing at his room once he opened the door. I sat at the edge of his bed taking my boots off and Lydia lay down on his bed and we watched him printing Barrow's picture and then pinning it on his wall.

"What do the different colored strings mean?" Lydia asked taking the red one

"Oh, just different stages of the investigation. So green is solved, yellow is to be determinate, blue's just pretty"

"I actually had to steal these from my grandmother. She got pissed"

"What does red mean?" She asked

"Unsolved"

"You only have red on the board"

"Yes, I'm aware. Thank you" He replied sarcastically.

I got out of the bed and started looking at the pictures that were pinned on his walls, not only pictures, but maps and texts about druids and werewolves and the South American Kanima tale he found once, and the red strings were everywhere. There were some pictures of all of us in there, linked to some stories.

"Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?" I heard Lydia's sight

"Yep. Every day of the week. It's okay though, we were onto something"

"Even though we couldn't find any proof of Barrow being there?" I noticed she was tangling the red string on her finger, when I looked again Stiles was crouching in front of her, I felt a ache on my chest.

"Lydia. You've been right every time something like this has happened, okay? So don't start doubting yourself now"

"No scent. No bomb" She looked down "I got you in trouble"

"Okay, look, Barrow was there. All right?" He started untangling the string from her finger "You knew it. You felt it. Okay? And look if you wanted to, I'd go back to that school right now and search all night just to prove it."

I was very aware of Stiles' old feelings for Lydia and how he had been completely crazy about her for years and that the things he felt probably would never go away, and I guess that's the reason why my chest was aching so badly. So I took my boots out of the floor and headed to my car that was parked next to the jeep.

"Lexi!" Stiles called me out "Lexi! Where you going?"

"I'm going home" I said undoing the knot I had made on my hair "My mom is probably going crazy right now"

"But we need to go back to school I think tha- Are you crying?" He asked getting closer and while I touched my cheeks I noticed they were wet "Lexi…" He whispered

"It's nothing, Stiles" I said opening the door "Look, I'm sorry, I really gotta go, okay?" He frowned "Call me if you need" I tried to smile, but I'm pretty sure that it wasn't exactly a smile.

The first thing I saw when I walked inside my house was my furious mother.

"Lexine Carter Rowell" She said on her usual tone "Where the hell have you been? Did you know there was a murderer probably on your school?"

"Yes, mom, I did. I'm sorry I didn't call" I sighed putting my keys on the desk "I lost track of time, I was with Lydia and Stiles and I guess we just got caught on the conversation"

"You've been hanging out with Stiles a lot"

"Yeah, mom, he's my boyfriend" I scoffed "I need to shower. Can we do this another time? I'm exhausted"

When I popped out of the shower I heard my cell phone ringing, repeatedly.

"It's not even an hour!" I said while tugging it on the crook of my neck and putting a pair of pants on, along with a blue sweatshirt

"Do you know where Scott is?" Stiles asked with urge

"Why? What happened?"

"Someone left a message on the board. It was Kira's name. Barrow isn't looking for the werewolves, he's looking for Kira."

"_Shit_. He's at her place" I said slipping my beat up Chuck Taylor's on my feet "Come pick me up, I know where it is"

"Scott!" I screamed his name as soon as I saw his body sprawled on the middle of the street "Scott!" I shook him and he slowly opened his eyes

"Barrow, he took Kira!"

"We know. He was after her the whole time" Stiles said helping me getting up and we watched him calling Isaac to ask if they had figured anything out.

"We have to think of something. He's going to kill her"

"I knew he was there" Lydia said "How did I know that?"

"Cause you heard the flies, right?" Stiles asked

"What do you hear now?"

She struggled a little bit and then said "Nothing. I feel like I can do this, but I don't know what to do" Her voiced was frustrated now "It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, and I don't know how to trigger it. I just… I swear to God, it literally makes me wanna scream"

"Then do it" I put my hands on her shoulders "Scream, Lydia. Scream!"

As soon as the words left my mouth her mouth was wide open and a high pitched scream left it, making me cover my ears and want to curl up on the darkest corner I could find.

"It's not flies" She said after several seconds "It's electricity"

"Barrow was an electrical engineer, wasn't he?" I asked

"Yeah, he worked at a power substation"

"What substation?" Scott and I asked at the same time.

It felt like years had passed when we finally parked on the substation, and whatever I had imagined definitely didn't come as near creepy as this place was, as creepy as the whole situation, to be honest.

"Wait here, all right?" Stiles said getting out of the jeep while I bend over to the front seat to give him a look "Just wait for the cops to come"

"Are you _freaking_ serious?" I shouted at him

"Sorry, I only got one bat" He said lifting the metal bat while Lydia and I rolled out eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the update! Yay! Oh my God, I loved this episode so much, I can't wait for the next one. I think that there won't be any hook up scenes in a long time, or not, i don't know. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget to review (Seriously, it makes me so happy!)**

**Shadow-wolf78 - Thanks again! :)**

**Court - Thank you so much! :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf!**

Mr. McCall and Sheriff Stilinski arrived almost half an hour later after the whole city blacked out, the red and blue sirens were the only lights we saw on a while after we went to the Sheriff's Station.

"So when did you get there?" Mr. McCall said sitting on the edge of the Sheriff's table

"At the same time" Stiles said

"At the same time as who?"

"At the same time as me" Scott said pointing at himself

"By coincidence?"

"What do you mean by coincidence?" I asked frowning

"That's what I'm asking you. All of you arrived at the same time. Was that a coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott said with a confusion look on his face

"I think he's asking me" Stiles said

"I think he's asking both of you" Lydia snapped

"Okay, let me answer the questions" We all looked at Mr. McCall, and I noticed Sheriff's little smile "Let me _ask_ the questions" He corrected himself "Just so I have this absolutely clear. Barrow was hiding at the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her. Which blacked out the entire town"

"Exactly" I said rubbing my hands

"How did you know he'd take her to a power station?" He asked to Stiles

"Well 'cause he was an electrical engineer" He scratched his eyebrow "So where else would he take her?"

"That's one hell of a deduction, Stiles"

"Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops. He's in law enforcement" I chuckled along with the Sheriff, receiving a look from Mr. McCall

"Stiles just, uh… Just answer the man"

"We made a good guess"

I zoned out a little bit after that, since I saw my mom walking inside the room with her yoga pants and probably wearing the first coat she saw and with a angry face on – which, honestly, scared more than the darach and kanima. Together. I tried giving a little wave with a smile, but she simply ignored me.

We all got up and left the room, my mother grabbed my forearm and dragged me to the lonely corner she saw and arched her eyebrows to me.

"I am so sorry" I said "I didn't think about the consequences"

"Why were you there? And why I'm not surprise Scott and Stiles are on the middle of this… _adventure_?"

"Mom" I said grabbing her shoulders "It's not… Look, we just went because we knew Barrow was there and he had Kira, we couldn't let her being killed, okay? I know you're mad, but mom, we saved someone's life!"

"I don't care… Lexi, you could have died! Didn't you think about that? Didn't you think about the consequences?" _Not actually_, I though. "You're grounded" She said "No car, no cell phone, no computer, no boyfriend. The only place you're going this week is school, and from school straight home, I don't care if I have to pick you up, did you listen me?"

"_What?_" I said louder than I expected "You can't do this!"

"Neither can you!" I was going to say something back, but then I saw her eyes "You can't do this with me, Lexi. I can't lose you, ok? Just… Let's go home" I sighted and waved a goodbye to Scott, Stiles, Kira and Lydia.

"Hey!" I waved to Scott once I saw him

"Hey" He gave me an apologetic look

"_Oh_, so you've heard the whole thing. For a moment I was hoping you wouldn't have." I grabbed my bag "Anyway, you're going talk to Kira?"

"Yeah, I plan to"

"Let's just hope she doesn't turn out to be evil like the last ones" I joked, receiving a weird look from Scott, that made me laugh.

The moment we entered the school we saw her standing on the hallway, I looked at Scott and he started jogging towards her, only to be stopped by Stiles, while she walked on the way to her locker

"No, no. Stop. Stop"

"What? I need to talk to her"

"No, you need to remember someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her"

"Which is why I need to talk to her"

"Scott, no way" I rolled my eyes "Until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's gonna start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction."

"What if she's like me?"

Stiles was about to say something but I put my hand on his mouth, to shut him up.

"Go talk to her, Scotty" I said rolling my eyes "Stiles is an idiotic person to think every supernatural people that we see are evil. Just go" I said pushing him towards the way Kira was walking to, laughing

"Why did you do this?" He said pointing at Scott "What if she's actually evil?"

"Maybe she's not" I shrugged "And… Good morning to you too"

"Yeah, sorry" He kissed me quickly "Did your mom get mad? Scott told me she grounded you"

"She's still mad, but I made Tommy side with me this morning and she eventually cracked and let me out of my penalty"

"You made Tommy side with you? He's seven"

"He overheard our discussion. Good news is, I'll still be able to organize the party with Danny" I said as we got on the biology's class sitting next to Danny

"Bad news" He said "Our guy cancelled on us?"

"What?" I asked with my mouth open "What about generators? He doesn't have it?" He shook his head "Crap" I bit my pencil "We've been planning this for over two weeks, ugh, so not fair!"

"I think I know a place where you can have your party" Aiden said to us

"Really?" I asked with a sarcastic tone "Where?"

"Derek's place" I was about to say how insane it was when Miss Martin told us to write what was on the board.

"What do you think?" Ethan asked Danny while opening the door of the loft

"I don't even wanna know how you guys got the key" I said putting the bags with the lights on the floor.

"I'm going to see the generator" Ethan said handing me one of the bags with the paints and putting the other on the floor

"Is anyone gonna help me with these?" I asked pointing at both bags.

I'll admit: the idea of a black light rave kind of thing was _not_ appealing at first. At all, to be honest, but then Danny showed me some pictures and I though why the hell not. If I knew it would turn out to be this awesome I would never have hesitated. Putting the lights on the flat and painting its walls was complicated, but totally worth, and we got freaking Bloody Beetroots to come, which was even more awesome.

When people started to show up and paint their bodies or faces just made the whole thing even more beautiful.

I texted Scott asking if they were coming after I got my body painted – I had took my tank top off showing my polka dot black bra and she painted green claw marks on my shoulder and blue ones on the side of my body and neon-orange on my neck, that looked a little bit like Ethan's, but it wasn't after maybe the eighth song he replied me telling me Kira and Stiles were coming along. It wasn't until the twelfth they had arrived.

I waved, once I saw them standing on the crowd, but I doubt they saw me – even with the werewolf hearing.

I grabbed Stiles neck and pushed him into a kiss "Happy Halloween" I said smiling

"You look… Half naked" I rolled my eyes

"Hi Kira! Nice you came" I shouted through the beats of the music "I hoped these two didn't scare you off" She smiled and I left hoping that Stiles would come after me to the dance floor.

I started jumping/dancing and when I twirled I saw Stiles behind me, and I smiled widely.

"Hey" I shouted through the music again

"Hey. Seriously aren't you could wearing that?" He asked pointing at my bra and shorts

"No" I shook my head still smiling "Don't just stand there! Dance with me!"

He laughed and started jumping along, until the music changed and he shook his head doing those weird movements he did, making me laugh my ass off, and I joined him, because that's what I do.

I tried doing something with my hips, but it all was too weird – I wasn't exactly a dancing person. I kept laughing while we tried to dance.

"I'm gonna grab something!" I shouted next to his ear

"What?"

"I'm gonna grab something to drink! Do you want something?"

"Yeah! Whatever you're having" I nodded and he pointed at the stairs.

I danced through the crowd to the place where they were keeping the beers, and I grabbed the coldest ones I could find. I didn't see any familiar faces on the way to the stairs, but it was okay I guess, they were probably hooking up on some corner.

"Here" I handed Stiles his beer "Do you have a bottle opener? I couldn't find any"

"Yes!" He said getting his key chain from his pocket.

"Cool" I said taking one of his keys "It has phosphors on it" We stared at it for a couple of seconds and then I put my hand on his neck and pushed him in a kiss. I don't know if it was the effect of the drunkenness or what but kissing him got better every time, I grabbed his collar pushing him closer while he put his hand on my waist and broke the kiss, making me lick my lips.

"Sorry, but what are phosphors?" I frowned

"Uh, you should've paid more attention on chemistry, Stiles" I smiled again "They're any substance that luminesces… It's in your teeth and fingernails. Laundry detergent. It's also in this" I said pointing at my shoulder "It reacts to UV light, that's why it glows"

He frowned his mouth impressed, I hoped so, and kissed me again, and I moved my hands to his hair while our tongues touched, and when I was about to pull him closer he suddenly stopped, making me open my eyes to see the questioning look on his face.

"How did I get phosphors on my key?" I rolled my eyes

"You probably handled chemicals or something" He stared at the key once more "Why? Stiles, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry" He awkwardly got up "I'm really, totally, sorry. I just thought of something, and I… I wanna stay. I would stay all night, but I really have to go and…"

"Hey" I got up, suddenly getting sober because I noticed it was something important "Stiles, hold on, I'll go with you" I put my hand on his arm "I'll just grab my hoodie. Wait here. Don't move"

I ran on the direction the painter was, I had left my bag with my stuff in there and Stiles met me on the middle of the way back handing me a bottle of water and telling me to drink the whole thing. I put the gray hoodie while we got on his jeep.

"Ok, I'm totally sober now. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I- I, uh, today I noticed the key on my key chain. The thing is I didn't know what was it for and how the hell I was with it"

"The phosphors key?"

"Yeah, and when- when you talked about the chemicals I had an idea about where it is from"

"And?" I finished the bottle of water and put it on the floor "What do you think it is"

He didn't say anything, which only made me worry more and made me wish I hadn't drink because I was having that feeling you have when you're about to puke. I only frowned more when we parked in front of the school

"When- when Lydia and I came to the school the other night searching for Barrow we… we found the coded message telling him to kill Kira, and the- the chemicals room was open" I walked faster trying to keep with him "I- I think I might know who it was"

He opened the chemistry room with his key chain on his hand and walked directly towards the chemicals room unlocking the door. I gasped.

"Stiles" I whispered, but he gently pushed me out of the way and walked towards the blackboard this time, where the message still was. _19 53 88_.

He took the chalk and I wanted to ask him what was going on, but I already knew, I wanted to grab his arm and stop him from writing those numbers, but I couldn't, I wanted to rub my hand and erase those numbers so he couldn't make the connection, but I didn't. I didn't because Stiles wasn't stupid, and with my intervention or without it he would connect the points I just had connected.

I stood behind him while he wrote the numbers next to the original ones. _Nineteen, fifth three, eighty eight. _What we both saw was the exact hand writing. I watched Stiles' trembling fingers let the chalk fall on the ground and I watched while he fell on his knees with his whole body shaking. He looked at me and I saw his wet eyes and I noticed mine were wet too.

I knelt next to him, whipping his tears from his eyes and pulling him into a hug.

"Shh" I said when I heard his sobs "Don't worry" I hugged him tighter "Everything's going to be fine" I said not letting him go, and for the first time in a long time I wasn't sure about these words.


	5. Chapter 5

**I really wanted this chapter to be longer and put some backstory here, but I couldn't think of many things that would fit right now. But yeah, Lexi's family is totally made of fangirls/fanboys. **

**Hmmmm.. what did you guys thought of monday's episode? I totally called it when Allison was telling Scott what the "demoniac ninjas" really were and ugh I have such an internal conflict if I should embrace it or hate it! **

**Shadow-wolf78 - Thanks! :D**

**aliciasellers75 - Thank you so much! :)**

**Court - Agreed, and I think it'll get worse :(((**

**I still do not own Teen Wolf**

"Lexi, sweetheart, wake up" I heard my mother's voice while she ran her fingers through my hair "C'mon, you're going to be late"

She was already dressed on her deputy's uniform and with a mug of coffee on her hand, which only made me regret staying up until I don't even know what time in the morning.

"Mom" I said loud enough so she could hear "Can I stay home? I'm not feeling very good"

"You're not? Good" She said getting up "Next time you stay out until 3am remember this moment" She smirked while I curled up on my bed.

Once she left my room I wasn't able to sleep again, the events of hours ago were still vivid on my mind, and for a moment I considered actually going to school so I could try stop thinking about it but half minute later I stopped myself, the last thing I wanted right now was to talk about it or see anyone.

"Lexi?" I heard Tommy's sleepy voice while he poked my back "Are you there?" I slowly sat, my muscles were killing me

"Tommy, do me a favor and next time I say I'll go to a party, stop me no matter what" I tapped the spot next to me and he sat on it laughing "Why are you still here? I though mom would drive you to school"

"No, dad is coming" He said "She told me to ask you if you wanted to come"

"No, thanks buddy" I put my arm on his shoulders "I'm not feeling well"

"And stinky!" He said giggling and going to his room, minutes later coming back "Here" Tommy handed me over a beat up book

"Tommy" I said looking from its cover to him "You're seven, how the hell did you read The Hobbit?"

"Dad read to me once, I didn't understand, but he told me to try to read it when I wasn't feeling well" He stared at me "You should try"

I scoffed once he finished his sentence, here's the thing about my family: we are all huge dorky geeks from Star Wars to Harry Potter, or anything you could possibly imagine. Most of the reason why was that my father, who grew up around that kind of stuff, obviously made our mother be into it and passed it to us.

I actually thought it would stop with me after the divorce, but apparently I was wrong. According to my mother dad read The Hobbit to me ever since I was on her womb, so the story was pretty familiar.

"I'll take a bath" I said getting up, moaning in pain "Go get ready, he must be here in a few minutes"

I walked straight to the bathroom, waiting for the bath to fill up with hot water, and on the moment I was about to get in it my phone ringed.

"Hey Scott"

_"Hi, Lexi. Listen, can you go check on Stiles later?" _

"Why? Isn't he there?"

_"Long story short"_ He sighted _"He thinks he's the one who hid Barrow on school and told him to kill Kira"_

"Oh"

_"Why don't you sound surprised?"_ I could practically see him frowning on the middle of the hall

"I happened to be there when he realized that"

_"Oh"_ We stayed in silence for a little less than half a minute _"So, do you think you can check on him? Or you're doing something else?"_

"No, no" I answered quickly "I'll just wait my father to pick up Thomas. Do you know where he is?"

_"Yeah, I think he's at his house"_ Silence again _"Or maybe not, I don't know, he looked very tired and I told him to go there"_

"I'll check, I'll call you if anything happens"

I hung up and gave up on the hot water on the bathtub with a sigh, and once I had finished I put some jeans with a grey t-shirt and my pair of boots. Thomas made me wait with him on the living room, watching some anime he was into, until dad arrived. He said he would bring him back at 5pm.

"Dad?" I called him "Do you think you could drive me to Stiles' house?"

"Who?"

"It's a few blocks from here" He nodded and I picked up my bag.

"Scott?" I said at the moment he answered his phone "He's not at his house, I just left there"

_"Did you try his phone?"_

"No, I was hoping he was with you" I sighed "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

_"Uh… No, no"_ I was about to hang up when he continued _"Lexi, don't leave after the sun set , ok?"_

"Why?"

_"I thought you already knew, but then I realized you had left with Stiles last night"_ He sighed _"Apparently demoniac ninjas are trying to kill us"_

"Did you just say demoniac ninjas?"

_"Yes, I know" _

"Ok" I said hanging up this time and then trying to call Stiles, I was already about to hang up to try again when a familiar voice said hello "Melissa?" I asked

_"Lexi?"_ She asked back

"Uh… Are you with Stiles?"

_"Yeah, he's at the hospital. Nothing happened, don't worry, he's at a room and I'm about to start the consultation. He left his phone on the balcony"_

"Oh, uh… Can you tell him I'll be there?"

_"Yes, sure"_

"Thanks"

Trying to find a cab on Beacon Hills was worse than trying to find a free one in a big city. There was absolutely zero on that area, which was ridiculous on my opinion. Thankfully one of my mother's friends, who happened to be a doctor at the hospital, saw me and offered a ride, that I accepted, since the option of cabs wasn't available.

"Hi, do you know where Melissa McCall is?" I asked one of the nurses

"Yeah, she's at room 115" She was about to walk me there, but I gently smiled

"Thanks, I know where it is" She smiled back and I searched for the room.

Three years ago my mother got shot on her stomach – the bullet didn't come out and after the minor surgery she stayed there for weeks before coming back home. She stayed at room 113.

"How many hours of sleep are you getting?" I heard Melissa's muffled voice through the door

"Eight" Stiles said

"A night?"

"On the last three days" My fingers stopped on the middle of the movement of knocking the door for a fraction of second when he said that, but I knocked and she opened the door

"Hi" I said looking at both of them

"Hey" He said back

"Been feeling irritable?" Melissa asked

"Yeah, possibly to the point of homicide"

"Stiles" I whispered sitting on the edge of the bed, he took my hand and I rubbed my thumb over his

"Inability to focus?"

"No, the Adderall's not working"

"Impulsive behavior?"

"More than my usual? Hard to tell"

"Vivid dreams during the day?"

"Okay, basically all the above"

"Do you know what it is?" I asked when she walked toward the bed with a syringe on her hand

"I think so"

"What's that?" Stiles asked

"Do you trust me?"

"When you're not holding a needle" He chuckled

"It's midazolam" She said lifting his sleeve and I looked away "It's a sedative" She probably saw my face "Not a fan of needles?"

"Not much. Not at all, actually" I said "Why a sedative?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Because Stiles here is a profoundly sleep deprived young man" She looked at him "You need rest and you need it now" I got up the bed and dragged the armchair next to it once he was already lying down

"I'll stay here" I said softly watching Melissa wrap him with the blanket, and once he started breathing heavily I held his hand once again

"Get some rest"

"Thanks mom" Stiles whispered, making me glance at both of them

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked and I took the beat up book from my bag

"Don't worry, I got company" We exchanged smiles and she left and right after she shut the door I was the one heavily breathing, with tears on my eyes.

_"Then something Tookish woke up inside him, and he wished to go and see the great mountains, and hear the pine-trees and the waterfalls, and explore the caves, and wear a sword instead of a walking-stick."_

It was the last thing I read before I fell asleep in a very uncomfortable position, I didn't really remember what I dreamed about and I wasn't sure if I wanted to, because I woke up with Scott shaking my shoulders and I almost threw a punch on him.

"Where's Stiles?"

"He's slee-" I stopped once I saw the empty bed "I don't know. He was supposed to be here" I got up dizzy from the quickness "Can't you smell him?"

"I was hoping you knew where he was. There are too many people here" I raised my eyebrows to him "Yes I can smell him, c'mon"

Scott led the way to parts of the hospital I didn't even know existed, or that he could have access of and I was about to ask if we could be here or if we were going to get on trouble, but he seemed to hear something my human hearing didn't catch.

"Here" He whispered while we walked into a empty room. Well empty except from, obviously, Stiles. He was just standing there on the middle of the room with his back turned to us, what definitely worried me "Stiles? You okay?"

"Yeah, fine" He turned to face us "What's been going on?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter yet. I was going to wait until next week's episode but then I got bored and when I noticed I already had written half of it haha.**

**A big thanks for Shadow-wolf78, Court, charisma26, Wolflover1989, Vcarp1993 and Josilyn for the reviews on the last chapter! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**(I still don't own Teen Wolf)**

"You know, when you said you found a person willing to modelling for us I did not think it was him" I said on a normal tone of voice knowing that even if I whispered to Lydia he would be able to hear it.

"I said hold still" Lydia said to Aiden without moving her gaze from me "And you should be happy, the other ones who volunteered weren't exactly willing to come to school at this time"

"Are we even allowed to be here this late? What if the security catches us" He asked going back to the original pose

"There is no security" I scoffed while fixing the line of his jaw on my drawning

"The number of homicides in this school has seen to it that no sane person will ever take a night job here again" Lydia said

"So we're all alone?" He asked with that tone that implied a break for sex

"Nope" I said looking at the smile he had on his face "Still here, and you're losing the pose again"

"You know, when you said you wanted me to model for you, this wasn't what I thought you had in mind" Ugh, seriously? I thought once he took his shirt off

"If you're actually thinking about nude modeling, it's usually done with the pants too" I said rolling my eyes "And don't even think about it!"  
Aiden put his shirt back, probably because he didn't want to hear my comments anymore or because he noticed I was actually there or because he noticed that wasn't the best seducing idea, but boys being boys the possibility of the third conclusion didn't even slip through his mind.

"Lydia have you finish-" I didn't even finish my question when I saw the look on her face, and a second later I saw her suddenly getting up making the bench fall

"You hear that?" She asked with her green eyes wide open

"What?" I said putting my pencil down and going to her side

"You don't hear that?" She snapped looking from Aiden to me

"I hear music" He said "What do you hear?"

"Voices" She whispered making the three of us exchange glances

"What do you mean by voices?" I asked stepping closer

"I think- I think it was Stiles"

I stared at her for maybe a minute or maybe less than it, but the words were stuck on my mind and I couldn't exactly move. Oh God.

"We should go check on him" Aiden said making me snap out of it

"Yeah" I said getting my keys "Lydia, you'll come with me?" She nodded

"I'll be behind you guys" He said while we left the classroom and headed to the parking lot

The only thing I could wish was that Lydia was wrong, somehow that her banshee powers or whatever were with a problem or something, the only thing I could ask for while we headed to Stiles' house was that she wasn't right this time. But I knew a part of me didn't believe that.

When Aiden got out of his motorcycle and met us at Stiles' porch I already had the spare key on my hand - The Stilinski boys kept it hid in one of the plant vases next to its stalk, a little obvious but not too much.

"I don't think they're here" Aiden said "Their scent isn't strong" He looked at me and I knew he could listen to my heartbeat  
As Aiden said Stiles wasn't there. We searched for him for almost ten minutes and before we finished our little search I already knew he wasn't there, otherwise he would be down here with his lacrosse stick or baseball bat or even one of his smelly shoes, whichever he grabbed first.  
The first thing I noticed when we walked inside his bedroom were obviously the walls - that insted of being filled with posters of whatever he decided to put were filled with the usual photos and text and strings. That was the second thing that grabbed my attention, the red strings were pinned at the middle of his bed.

"What the hell?" I thought out loud

We kept staring at it until the sudden sound of the door being open made the three of us jump startled

"How did you know? Did he call you too?" Scott asked stepping into the room along with Isaac

"I heard it" Lydia sair

"Don't ask" Aiden said "It gets more confusing when you ask"

"Not as confusing as this" I said turning to face the red strings again "He uses red for unsolved cases"

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case?" Aiden tried

"Or is an unsolved case" Isaac spoke for the first time

"Hold on" Lydia said facing them "He's still out there? You don't know where he is?"

"He said he was in an indusrial basement somewhere. We came here to get a better scent"

"What else did he say?"

"Something's wrong with his leg. It's bleeding and he's freezing"

"Tonight's the coldest night of the year. It's going to drop into the 20s"

"Thanks for the useful information" I snapped at him rolling my eyes and turning to Scott again "What did his dad say?"

"We kind of... We didn't tell him yet"

"Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?" I snapped again rubbing my eyes not caring about the little make up I was using

"He made me promise not to. We can find him by scent" Scott explained "If he's sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far, right?"

"You didn't notice his Jeep is gone, did you?" Aiden said

"I'm with Lexi on this" Lydia said getting her phone out of her bag "You promised you wouldn't call his dad. I didn't"

"Wait, Lydia, hold on. I can get more help" Scott said "I can call Derek, Allison..."

"Everyone except for the cops" I sighted "Great idea"

"You guys remember she gets these feelings when someone's about to die, right?"

"You don't have to call his dad" Scott said after a few seconds "It's five minutes to the station"

"We'll catch up" Lydia said grabbing Aiden's arm "There is something here"

"Yeah, evidence of total insanity"

"Shut up, Isaac" I snapped at him this time

"We can figure out what's wong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing to death"

"Look, I'll go with them. Text me if you find anything, ok?"

"Ok" She nodded "Go, we'll be right behing you"

Since I didn't have the perks of being a werewolf I made Scott and Isaac come with me on my car. When we got at the station my mother was the first one to see us, she was the one doing the paperwork today, and after almost other five minutes trying to convince her that we needed to talk to the Sheriff she only got convinced when I told her the story. She imediately got him, he was filing some cases, and Scott was the one that explained the situation this time, probably noticing I wouldn't be able to repeat the words.

I couldn't see Mr. Stilinski's face when Scott finished, but I could see his body language and I could tell he was holding himself, all of us did probably.  
"If his Jeep is gone that's where we start" He said facing us "Rowell, let's get an APB on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jepp. Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking" He raised his tone voice "It's the coldest night of the year so far. So if he's out there barefoot in just a t-shirt, he could already be hypothermic. Let's move fast. Let's think fast" He turned toward us again "The three of you, come with me"

I saw the look my mother gave to me, and I handed her the car keys without saying anything

"Okay, is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell anyone out there?"

"Lydia knew he was mising" I said

"Can she help find him?"

"She's working on it"

"Anything else?"

"I called Derek and Allison for help" Scott said

"Can you find him by scent?"

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. My mother's knock on the door.

"We got it, sir. We found the Jeep"

The Jeep's localization led us to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. It was dead at the parking lot, and when they were walking into the hospital to get an update I saw his silhouette.

"Scott" I grabbed his arm "Derek's here"

Scott and Isaac turned to the direction where Derek was standing with that creepy look he had, and after noticing he had cauht our attention he walked toward us

"C'mon" He said leading the way

"I'll stay here" I said crossing my arms

"You can come too" Derek said looking at me

"I don't exactly-" I stopped talking and nodded following them.

Werewolf lesson of the day: Chemical signals that communica emotion are a thing, and werewolves can smell our emotions by our sweat.

"I'll text Lydia" I said walking toward the exit

_Nothing at the hospital. Derek headed to High School. Isaac going to find Allison. Scott and I are with Stiles' dad. Did you get anything?_

_He's at Eichen House, the mental health center_. She replied minutes later

After that, things kind of happened on a haze for me. I showed the text to the Sheriff and seconds or minutes later I was on Scott's motorcycle with him and then we were at Eichen House demanding access to all basement rooms and the next thing I know Sheriff Stilinski is kicking a door open and we are calling for Stiles.

He wasn't there.

And maybe we spent seconds, minutes or hours outside when Mr. Stilinski got the call.

Agent McCall and Melissa found him,

The haze only finished when we all were waiting for news at the hospital.

"He's sleeping now" Mr. Stilinski said and I let a sigh of relief out "And he's just fine" He assured us "He doesn't remember much, it's a bit like a dream to him"

"I'm going home" I said to Lydia and Scott "I think my mom's here" I tried to smile, but I was too tired

"Hey" Scott pulled me aside "Are you ok?"

"I'll be" I rubbed my forehead "Just another stressfull night on Beacon Hill, right?" I scoffed and he hugged me, and then I was sobbing on his shoulder

I woke up the next day with my phone buzzing next to me, I was going to hang up but it was Scott.

"Hey" he said and I sat down "Look, they are doing tests on Stiles all afternoon and I am going to go over around six to visit him, I was wondering if you want to come with me"

"Tests?" I said staring at the unfamiliar walls at my father's guest room "I thought he was ok"

"Did I woke you up? Shit"

"No, no, it's ok" I said getting out of my bed and walking into the bathroom, taking the change of clothes I put on my backpack yesterday "I should've been woken up long ago" I said looking at the clock "My father thinks I'm traumatized" I rolled my eyes taking my toothbrush out of the backpack

"Your father? I thought he lived at San Francisco"

"He does" I started brushing my teeth "But he has a house here and he spending a couple of weeks"

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, I'll just take a shower, come by around five"

"Stiles, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise durig the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. If you want we can get you earplugs or headphones" The Doctor explained to him

"No, no, I don't need anything"

"We're just on the other side of the window. Okay?" Mr. Stilinski said smiling at his son

"You know what they're looking for, right?" Stiles asked Scott and I felt a lump on my throat. He had explained to me what his mother told him "It's called frontotemporal dementia" He continued after a few seconds "Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had, it's the only demenia that can hit teenagers. And there's no cure"

I kept holding the straps of my backpack, not sure what to do with my hands or just what to do to be honest. I hadn't said a word since we walked into the room.

"Stiles, if you have it, we'll do something" I heard his struggle not to cry "I'll do something"

And then Scott hugged him for a while, after he left I still wasn't sure what to do. It almost seemed like first day of school.

"It's funny" I said putting my hand on his neck "How we never imagine these kind of things happening to us until it does" I bit my lip "You scared the hell out of me last night" I rubbed my thumb on his cheek

"I know, it's just-"

"I know" I cut him "Do me a favor?" I put my other hand on the other side of his neck, intertwining my fingers around it "Be your usual self and prove them wrong, okay?"

"Okay" He said with a little smile on his face and then I hugged him, giving him a kiss before I left.

I rubbed my eyes, keeping me from crying. There was too much cry already. I went straight to the hospital cafeteria to buy a coffee and when I finally found Scott Derek was with him

"I needed to talk to my mother" He said

"Your dead mother?"

"She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said tha my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it." I sat next to Scott, giving a little nod to Derek, who gave me another one in return "This town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you"

"And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets" He realized something while getting up

"Scott?" I said "What was it?"

"He was trying to protect us" He looked from me to Derek "Stiles was trying to protect us.

"From himself" Derek realized.

They picked up their things and we headed to the rooftop of the hospital.

"What are we looking for exactly?" I asked looking around, trying to be useful with my human sight

"I'm not sure" Scott said "But I think Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself. I think he was struggling not to do something"

I heard the sound of metal clanking and the bag full of tools on the floor and a moment later Derek was dragging me of off the spot I was standing while we saw the power source exploding. And the power cord whipping.


	7. Chapter 7

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! I am so so so sorry! I had no time at all to update last week, My school began again and I had to catch up on some stuff and it was crazy! But better late than never!**

**Guest - Thanks :D**

**nerina2401 - It's here, finally! Hope you enjoy!**

**casper6six5 - Aw, thank you so much!**

**StilesJeepRoscoe - IT'S HERE, DON'T WORRY! Nope, so not dead(but thanks anyway), only school taking my time, sorry! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

**I hope all of you enjoy it because I stayed up until midnight writing this instead of studying. You need to sort your priorities, haha. Hopefully I'll update the next chapter/next episode as soon as I can!**

**(Still don't own Teen Wolf)**

Next thing I know Scott, Derek and I are getting out of the hospital's roof and going down the stairs. My first instinct was to ask what the hell that was, but I could feel the engines on my brain working and I wasn't exactly on the mood to talk.

We didn't leave the hospital from the main access, which made harder for me to see what was happening since I didn't have the werewolf sight or hearing; totally unfair. And by the time we were on the parking lot I saw bodies on the floor – and I wasn't sure if they were alive or not, water through the whole floor and the power cord still whipping in front of Kira.

I put my hand on Scott's chest to stop him from stepping in the water. And then possibly not the weirdest but definitely a weird thing happened: Kira grabbed the cord with one of her spare hands, without being electrocuted, and with her other free hand cupped the piece where the cord had been cut. And it stopped.

When I looked at her with my widened eyes I noticed hers. They were in a bright orange tone.

And just when the orange left her usual brown eyes was that I noticed that Derek, who was standing by my side, had left and was crouched next to Isaac, that unlike Kira had been electrocuted, checking his pulse.

"Scott, he's not breathing!" He shouted at our direction.

Scott ran to their direction and I went search for medical care inside the hospital, probably not being able to speak coherently because the paramedic just told me to lead him to wherever he needed to go. I'm pretty sure I said the words _might_ and _dead _on the same sentence.

I saw the paramedics rushing inside the hospital with Isaac on a stretcher with huge burn marks on his neck and forearm – it could have been on the whole arm, but I wasn't able to see since he was wearing a long sleeved shirt.

"You should go home" Derek said grabbing both my arms and making me snap out of my trance and move my arms from the place they had took Isaac and stare at him "You're in shock"

I woke up two days later with the familiar walls from Allison's bedroom, probably more familiar than the one on my father's place. It was 5am, and she was already up.

"I'm glad you slept" She said when I got out of her bed

"Me too" I sighted "Do you have any news?" I asked rubbing my sleepy eyes

"They're still looking for him" She said picking something from her wardrobe "I just passed to take a shower and change my clothes. I'm heading back to the hospital"

"Can I go with you?" I asked once she put one of her dark jeans and one of my shirts that I had left there on one of our sleepovers "I need to take my mind out of the fact that my boyfriend is missing from over 48 hours and I- we haven't heard of him" I got up heading to the bathroom

"Look" I head Allison's voice through the door "I'm sure he's fine, it's Stiles"

I didn't answer right away, so I didn't know if when I whispered my _yeah_ she listened to it, probably didn't.

After a ten minutes shower and finally washing my hair I believed my mood had improved a little, and the moment I finished tying my boots I heard the noise of Allison's key, and I soon followed her with my backpack on my shoulder.

"Did you spend the whole night in there?" I asked her when we got in the car

"Yeah"

"Do you have any news?" She only shook her head and I stopped asking questions, it probably wouldn't do well for neither of us.

Allison and I sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs on one of the waiting hallways. It was indeed a week day, and the fact that this place was full made me even sadder. As soon as a nurse walked through us I was going to call Allison, but she somehow was already asleep on her seat.

"Excuse me" I said walking a little faster to keep the nurse's pace "I was wondering if we could see Isaac Lahey"

"Are you family?" She asked giving a look on me

"No, but-"

"Sorry, honey, only family" I was about to say that he didn't exactly had a family. _A blood one_, but she was already gone.

When I found Allison again Scott and Mrs. McCall were talking to her.

"They won't let me see him because I'm not family" She said "I told them he doesn't have any"

"A nurse just told me the same thing"

"Well, he got us" Mrs. McCall said "And I've got a key card"

I stared at my boots the whole way to his room, not wanting to make short conversation with anyone, not even about Stiles. And only when we were next to Isaac's bed and we saw the state he was in was that I decided to pay attention.

"Why isn't he healing?" I asked staring at the burned neck and arm.

"I-I don't know" Scott said putting his hand on Isaac's arm

"Is he in pain?" Allison asked concerned and he only nodded with his eyes wide open and a couple of seconds later I saw the black veins running through his forearms. Stiles had told me about it months ago: He was taking the pain away from him.

"It won't heal him, but it helps with the pain" He said

"Did Stiles really do this?"

"Not Stiles" I said right after the question left her mouth "Whatever's controlling him did it"

"Whatever's inside of him" Scott completed

"Well, then how do we get whatever's inside of him the hell out of him?"

"I'm working on it"

After we left Scott offered me a ride, but he had texted me saying he would talk to Kira the day before so I refused and went with Allison, deciding to spend the day with her and Lydia, and try not to think about Stiles. Or the fact that he's missing. Or the fact that something evil and possibly demonic is possessing him.

Before third period I saw Lydia talking to her mother so I decided not to bother, that was until I saw the look on her face.

"Lydia" I said pushing some freshmen out of my way until I reached her "What happened?"

"Peter was talking to my mom" She said looking at me "C'mon, let's find Allison"

"Wait, wait. Hold on, what did he want with her?"

"He came up with some crap about being on the health department and how they were going to do hearing tests on the students"

"She didn't actually buy it, did she?" She raised her eyebrows and I shook my head trying to get that image from my brain "Ok, first of: ew and second of: do you think he was trying to reach you?" She raised her eyebrows again "Ok, let's find Allison"

We skipped third period – in my case the cross country class I had, which to be honest I was glad to skip – and headed to Derek's loft and I thanked the universe that the elevators were working, because having to go through the stairs would make cross country worth it.

"While it's smart to bring us with you I still think the rest of it totally insane" Allison said holding Lydia's wrist before she could slid the door.

"I tried to find Stiles and I led everyone into a mental institution." She said swapping her eyes from Allison to me "I call that a colossal failure" Eyes back to Allison "Look, I just need to figure this out and he's the only one offering help"

"He doesn't offer help, Lydia" I said backing Allison up, not that she needed of course, but I did want to be useful "He offers a chance for you to be manipulated into giving him what he wants"

"Then let's see what he wants" She said finally sliding the loft's door.

Only for us to see him poetically standing in front of the window and dramatically turning to face us, making me realize that he heard the whole conversation on the other side of the door"

"The human, the hunter and the banshee" He said in a tone that I did not appreciate "Ladies, come in"

Once the three of us were standing in front of him – the only thing separating us was the old wooden table

"They go"

"Sorry to point it out" I said pointing my finger at him "I'd really like to put these things on the past because, well, I'd like to believe you've become a better person but that's obviously not the case. Saying that: You literally ruined our lives, you tried to kill us and our friends at least us, killed some relatives, and I could keep going on and on, but I'm not on the mood to talk. The point is, there is literally not a single reason why we would leave her alone with you"

"Please" He said "To _point it out_" He mocked "Do you actually think I tried to kill Lydia when I bit her? She- you were my back up plan" He said looking at her "the bite is what brought out your nascent abilities. You think power like that was going to come out on its own?" He clicked his tongue "I'm the spark that lit your fire, sweetheart"

I scoffed

"You attacked her and nearly killed her" Allison said

"Power doesn't come without a little pain and struggle"

"I didn't ask for it"

"But you're embracing it now, aren't you?"

"How about the fact" I said "that you brainwashed her and used her to bring yourself back to life?"

"Please" He repeated himself "So that I could be here today to help you master your abilities. Isn't it amazing how things come full circle?"

"You're insane"

"We're leaving" Allison said pushing Lydia through her hand and with me following them

"You want the truth, Lydia? It's not the scream that gives you power. All the scream does is help drown out the noise, allowing you to hear what you really need to. I can help you focus your hearing."

"But you want something in returned" Allison pointed out

"No, I'm dedicating my life to helping out narcissistic teenage girls. Of course I want something in return." I rolled my eyes so hard I felt my brain hurt and I only looked at him when I heard the clattering sound.

Werewolf fingernails.

"These are the claws of Derek's mother?" I asked after Peter explained to us and while Allison held one of it

"My sister, Talia. Before she died, she stole a memory from me. It's something only a very powerful alpha can do. That memory is locked inside those claws"

"Why would your sister want to steal a memory from you? _Again?_" I asked still looking at it

"Well, if I remembered the memory, I might be able to tell you"

Lydia sighted and put her hands on the table, facing the claws.

"So, what am I suppose to do?"

"Focus" He said.

Wow, and here I thought he couldn't be vaguer. After a frustrating almost whole hour Lydia still had nothing.

"Focus!" He repeated for what it seemed the thousand time

"I am focusing!"

"You're not" He snapped "I can see the wheels spinning behind your eyes. Your hearing is attuned to a level of the universe no one else can hear. But only if you're listening"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!" He shouted making Allison go on her defense extinct and pull out one of those things that electrocutes werewolves, making it impossible for them to shift "Your aunt had one of those."

"Stop it!" Lydia said with a louder tone "Both of you"

"Aunty Kate" He provoked "Didn't do her much good as I ripped her throat out, did it?"

"She didn't shoved it up your-"

"Stop it!" Lydia screamed throwing the claws on one of the loft's timbers, but instead of falling because of the gravity they pierced it, being stuck, perfectly still. Making the three of us stare at it and her.

I took the thing from Allison's hand before she could give Peter a surprise attack while he demanded responses from Lydia

"You're not just an uncle" Lydia answered him making me gasp and quickly recover myself

"She's right" I grinned "you're also a little shit, can we go now?" I said biting the inside of my cheek

"Who is it?" He said approaching her, totally ignoring me

"I don't know" She answered

"Even if I couldn't hear your heart beat I'd be able to tell you're lying, Lydia" He smirked "WHO IS IT?"

"I said I don't know" She answered calmly "I don't know its name, if it's a boy or a girl or if it's some mutated wolf baby"

"You're lying" He started walking towards her. Very close. "Tell me what you know. Tell me" He grabbed her arms and before I could noticed what I was doing the electrocute thing on my hand had unfolded and I'd pushed it against Peter's back the closest I was able to, despites my human not-so-much-strength.

"Now we're leaving" I said pushing Lydia through the door and being followed by Allison "That was… Awesome" I said once we were on the elevator

"When did you learn to use it?" Allison asked widening her eyes while we still could hear Peter screaming for Lydia

"I didn't, I just saw when you did" I smiled "And I so totally want to do it again" I laughed for the first time in over 48 hours.

We went to Allison's car as fast as we could, and Lydia explained what she had actually heard about Peter's child once we were on a very distant place from Derek's loft.

"I got mine" Allison said "Did you find yours?"

"Yeah" She said zooming the picture and they put it side by side

"Peter and Malia?" I asked

"Father and daughter" Lydia corrected me

"I did not see that one coming" I said leaning on the back seat "Oh, can you drop me on the animal clinic? Deaton told me he needed my help with something"

"Yeah, sure"

I could feel my heartbeat on every inch of my body and I had no idea how Scott was the only one to notice it, I felt like there was a freaking microphone on my chest broadcasting it to the whole Beacon Hill's city.

"You really have to learn, Scott" I heard Stiles' voice, but not really his, it couldn't be, it was differente. It was something else "You really have to learn not to trust a fox" On a fraction of second Scott's eyes locked on mine and It felt like years had passed "Mm-mm. Know why? 'Cause they're tricksters" I noticed Kira's body on the ground "They'll fool you" I grabbed the hardest thing I saw and silently walked toward then"They'll fool everyone" And hit it on his head

"Not everyone" I said pulling the needle out of my pocket and sticking it on his neck. I had no idea how. I whispered something under my breath while I grabbed his arms, trying to make the impact on the floor weaker, less painful, even if it was the Nogitsune.

Stiles still was there, somewhere.

I couldn't hurt him.

I could never hurt him.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a shorter chapter again, and I'm sorry for that but somethings I just couldn't pull out and I felt like this was a discovering chapter about a part of Lexi's family, maybe (?) Yeah, I have no idea, but I hope you enjoy! (I'll put some notes at the end of the chapter)**

**Shadow-wolf78 - Thanks! :)**

** - I'm actually blushing, thank you so much! (That's what being emotionally frustrated makes me do haha)**

**casper6six6 - Wish granted, haha, glad you're enjoying it! :)**

**Sweetgrlychck - OMG, I know right? I feel like I spent a whole day thinking about how I was going to do with this chapter, but it's here and I hope you enjoy it!**

**StilesJeepRoscoe - I actually thought about doing it *evil laugh* but then it would be too much drama, and I don't want to put Lexi on more of that, haha**

**(Still don't own Teen Wolf)**

**I also want to apologize in advance in case this chapter triggers anything for anyone out there! **

"What do you need it for?" My father questioned once I asked for mom's car keys

"I'm going to visit Richard" I swallowed trying not to look anywhere else that wasn't his eyes, my father happened to be a great liar detector, even though I wasn't technically lying

"Your uncle?" He asked raising his eyebrows "Lexine, you haven't seen him in a year"

"Exactly" I said extending my hand again "I feel like it's time to make uncle Rich a visit again"

"Your mother's not in town, she might not like it" I sighted

"Look, I need to talk to someone ok? And you're not exactly my first option"

"He's working right now, probably" He said looking from the clock to me

"Even better" I grinned at him while he handed me his car keys

"Look, he works at Eichen House, and that place give me the creeps" He shrugged "Just promise you'll be back before night"

"I'll be" I said biting the inside of my cheek "Actually, I just remembered, I need to finish a school project with Allison so I'll probably go to her place after" He just nod as I left the living room picking up my backpack.

"I'm here to see the psychologist" I said to one of the staff members once I walked in.

"Miss Morell?" He asked handing me a clipboard with an x on the place I was suppose to write my name

"Yes" I said wondering what my uncle was not doing on his day job and finally getting an answer why Morell had left Beacon Hills High School before the end of the year "I was one of her patients on her previous job, and I-I've been having episodes lately and she's the only one I trust" I lied with a smile on my face while he gave me a visitor card.

He escorted me until the hallway where her office was suppose to be, and when I was about to knock he left so I did the same, but before I could leave that creepy hallway she was standing next to me.

"If I didn't know what you actually are" I said giving a step back "I'd probably think all of you are vampires because of the ability of scaring the crap out of me"

"What are you doing here, Lexine?" She asked with that neutral tone she used most of the time, making me cross my arms uncomfortable

"Where's my uncle?" I asked as if that was the main reason why I was there, but I was pretty sure she knew I was lying "Richard. Richard Rowell. He's the psychologist in here… Or used to be, I'm not quite sure"

"Oh" Her expression softened a little "Didn't anyone call your family?"

"What? I haven't talked to him for about a year"

"He killed himself last night" The neutral tone was back, making me give a couple of steps back "He became a patient months ago"

"Y-yeah" I said turning around not to face her and leaving the hallway "I gotta go"

It was like the engines on my brain had suddenly stopped, but I would have to think about it other time, because at the moment I was searching a messy head with sweatpants and moles over his face.

Until I saw some huge dudes dragging him somewhere and I tried to keep out of their sights while they walked, which wasn't very easy since the only available places were the corners of the hallways. And trying not to be heard didn't make anything easier and I only left my spot when they locked the room they dragged Stiles into.

_Crap_ I thought when I saw him lying on the floor blacked out. I thought about tapping the window until he woke up, but it would make a lot of noise and they probably gave him something. _Assholes._

"You can't be in here" One nurse said when she saw me

"I got lost" I said swallowing "I was looking for the bathroom"

"You were visiting someone?"

"I was here for Richard Rowell" I said while she led me away from Stiles "to know what happened with him, I'm his niece. Was his niece"

She said nothing else on the way to the bathroom and when we got there she offered me a small smile and I walked in letting myself start to breath heavily only when I heard her steps further from where I stood.

"Malia?" I said loud enough so she could hear when I noticed she was brushing her teeth on one of the sinks "You're Malia, right?"

I tried to put my hand on her forearm, but she shook it away from me.

"You're one of them, aren't you? That turned me back?" I frowned "Don't expect me to thank you, I already explained to Stiles" She said washing her mouth

"I don't want your thank" I said trying to focus on my breathing "But I do accept your help"

I explained to her what I saw before the nurse take me away from there and she explained what happened on the last hours. By the time we found the _quiet room_, that's how I heard one of the men referring to it, Stiles was already panting on the floor, screaming like crazy.

"Break it" I said to Malia when I tried, and failed, to open the door, and when she successfully broke the lock I bent on his direction trying to hold his arms so he could calm down "_Stiles! Hey, hey, shh, shh_" I said once he woke up "Calm down"

Malia was standing at the door seeing if anyone was coming.

"Lexi?" He asked a little disorientated "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check you out" I sighted "But everything turned into a mess, as usual"

"How did you get in here?"

"I had a little help" I nod at Malia "She broke the lock. Werecoyote strength" I crouched and helped him get up.

"C'mon" She said crossing her arms "There's another way to the basement, through the closed unit. Where they keep the real psychos"

_Wait, what?_

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" I said while Malia opened the door

"Something to do with that" He said pointing at the five backwards

"Hold on" I said frowning "I've been here before"

"You're a psychopath?" Malia asked

"No" I said looking at her and then at Stiles "Lydia thought you were here when you went missing"

"What does the symbol even means?" She asked

"Self"

Malia took some files from somewhere I didn't see, and by some I mean _a lot. _And I picked up some of it. And an hour later it seemed like all of them were spread around the couch me and Stiles were sat on.

"This place definitely used to be a lot more fun" Malia said while looking at some of the pages in front of her

"Electroshock, ice baths. Definitely familiar terms for me" I said chuckling a little while remembering previous events. "No wonder they don't want anyone down here"

"There's nothing in here" He sighted throwing the ones he was holding on the floor

"If there's nothing in here I think my part is done" Malia said getting up "Scream if any of you need anything. Or not, it might be confusing with all the other ones"

"Funny" I said sarcastically once she left

"Hey, do me a favor? Could you check the lines on my back?" He turned his back to me and I lifted his shirt until I could see his where the veins began.

"Shit" I said while touching it "they're almost gone" Which meant the poison was almost out of his system.

"What did you mean when you said things turned out in a mess?" He suddenly asked

"My uncle used to work here, then he turned into a patient… Then he killed himself" I sighted "I was only aware of the first two parts" I tried to smile, but then I felt his hands on mine and I put my head on the crook of his neck and put one of my hands on his chest.

"Sorry I'm making you go through all of this"

"Not your fault, I got myself into it" I sighed and he put his hand on my knee.

We stayed there without saying nothing for a while, with him moving his fingers through my hair and me hugging him trying to enjoy each second of it.

"Hold on" I said moving my head and taking his hand "Come here"

"What was it?" He asked

"I just thought something" I said crouching in front of the wall with the symbol on it "When we were here earlier I thought I felt something, but I didn't mind" I hit my knuckles on it. It was echoing the knocking. "Do you hear that?"

He picked up one broken pipe and I lifted up going to stand somewhere behind him. I didn't count how many times he had to hit on the hallow wall until it broke, but when it did it wasn't something pleasant we saw.

"This is him" He whispered

"The Nogitsune?" I asked with my hand already searching something useful, and there it was: a photo. "Recognize them?"

"One of them" He said staring at the picture "I have to get this to Scott"

I was about to say something when I felt something on my back, making harder and harder to stay awake, and I am pretty sure that before I blacked out I heard the words: _"You took Brunski's keys, I took his Haldol"_

I woke up with a sudden shake of my shoulders and with the sunlight on my eyes, being blocked by brown ones.

"_Son of a bitch_" I said through my breaths while she helped me get out of the chair

"Come on, I'm getting out of here" I then noticed she wasn't wearing the usual long sleeves t shirt and sweatpants "We need to find Scott"

"How do you know?"

"I might have heard your conversation from my room" I gave her a look "It's above this place" She shrugged "And your annoying ringtone kept ringing, I thought you forgot it in here, but then I heard your heartbeat"

"Shit, Stiles he's-"

"I think he got away"

"Fortunately I know where he is" I said getting my backpack "I'll wait for you on my car"

**So, first of, I want to say that I'll be traveling saturday and I'll be back on wednesday because of my carnival break (yep, that's a thing in here) so I'll probably only update at the end of the week, but i'll really try to update it early**

**Some things about this chapter in case I didn't make it clear: Lexi's uncle was the guy who killed himself on the beginning of the episode.**

**Nope, Stiles did not cheat on Lexi, I didn't want to put more drama because we still don't know how the season will end, but it was a possibility!**

**I was also going to put Lexi on the scene of Stiles and Malia on the bathroom because I love writing jealous characters, but I didn't because I couldn't think how *cries***

**But yeah, hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So…. Another short chapter (kind of), ugh I hate when that happens. **

**But, anyway, sorry that it took so long for this one. Things happened, I got back at the weekend and my computer wasn't with me, then I had to study and yesterday was my birthday and I only got time today, thankfully I was able to finish.**

**Anyway (again) **** I feel like this h****as nothing new and that you haven't seen but yeah, I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**SilverShadowWolf46**** – Thanks :)**

**Sweetgrlychck**** - I wanted to but they were at Eichen House and Stiles was still with the Nogitsune on him and…. Uhhhh, it would be too weird haha, but I don't know. Let's see how this season ends and maybe I'll be able to write a good make out scene :)**

**Shadow-wolf78**** – Thanks! And it's here!**

**casper6six6****– I had, thank you! **

**StilesJeepRoscoe – Well, thank you, I really needed too and it was a little hard, that's the thing about episodes with major flashbacks lol, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**(Still don't own Teen Wolf)**

After Malia and I talked with Scott and Kira about what had happened at Eichen House she left without saying where she was going or what she was going to do.

"I didn't open it" I said putting the old sword on Kira's bed "I think I was too afraid, to be honest, you just never know what can happen these days"

"Where did you find it?" She asked once I handed her the picture we found along with the sword

"Buried in a wall" I shrugged "At Eichen House. I didn't recognize the woman on the picture at first, but when I looked at it again I realized who Stiles though he recognized. You"

"This has to be my grandmother"

"You said there was a five backwards on the wall along with the body" Scott said and I nodded "The same one the oni put on us. It seems like all goes back to your family. Your grandmother, your mom"

"What is it?" I asked when Kira took her phone from her pocket

"My dad"

Mrs. Yukimura was on the floor with her husband trying to help without success when we rushed through the classroom.

"Kira, did you bring it?" She asked

"You going to tell me what it is?"

"Reishi"

"You're not seriously giving Dad magic mushrooms?" Mrs. Yukimura shot her a look and put one of the reishi on Mr. Yukimura's mouth, making him cough for a while and the spit blood on a napkin

"Are you okay?"

"Stiles did this?" Scott asked

"Not Stiles" I said, more to myself than for the others, crossing my arms "The thing that is controlling him"

"He wanted the last kaiken" She said looking at us

"I'm sorry, the last what?" I said "I must've missed that class about the kitsunes"

"I kept this near me ever since your friend disappeared" She said taking a black knife out of her jacket, ignoring my question and making me uncomfortable.

"Mom you need to talk to us, about everything" Kira said

"Yes" I added "Lack of communication can be a big pain in the ass. Believe me" I elbowed Scott on his ribs and then he handed her the picture Stiles and I had found on Eichen House along with the dead body of the Nogitsune.

"Where did you get this?" She asked while staring at the picture of a girl that looked exactly like Kira with a soldier next to her.

"Is it Grandma?" Kira asked

"No. It's me"

My mouth literally shook open.

"If that's you, then you'd have to be like ninety years old"

"Closer to nine hundred"

"Wow, you definitely look better than my grandma, and she's seventy" I said trying not to freak out more, receiving a look from Scott and Kira

"Okay, sure" Kira said surprised "Why not? Dad how old are you?"

"Forty three" In another circumstances that would definitely make me laugh "But I've been told I look mid thirties" The comment made me grin a little

Kira handed the sword to her mother, who then opened the scabbard making the pieces of the blade fall on the table.

"The blade was shattered the last time it was used"

"When was that?" Kira asked

"1943" _The year of the picture_, I thought. "Against a Nogitsune"

"Wait, this happened before?" I asked with an urge to punch the person next to me, which I obviously wouldn't do because it was Scott and I would never hit him, even if he was annoying the hell out of me.

"Yes" She answered

"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it" Mr. Yukimura said, making me remember he was with us there

"Where did it come from?" I asked "The Nogitsune, I mean"

"It was an internment camp during World War II in Oak Creek. Not too far from here"

"Hold on" Scott interrupted "You told Allison and Isaac that there was no internment camp at Oak Creek"

"Allison's family has a certain history of violence" Mr. Yukimura said "I didn't know if she could be trusted. There was a camp, yes, but all the records were erased"

"They covered it up"

"When I was a grad student" Mr. Yukimura continued "My passion project, actually more kind of an obsession, was trying to dig up the truth on Oak Creek. It's how I met your mother, Kira"

She took a picture of a man with a burned face, that for whichever reason someone though would be a good idea of a photo – some things are better not even ask.

"So, where did the Nogitsune come from?" She asked

"Isn't it obvious yet?" She said with an annoyed tone "It came from me"

She explained how she'd steel food and medicine from the militaries and gave it for the people who were with her in there, which to be honest wasn't very relevant.

"Kira, I need your help on this" She said staring at her daughter as she arranged the shattered pieces of the blade "There isn't much time, and this is something that needs to be done at the daylight"

"Not until you tell us everything" She said with her arms crossed

"Tell them, Noshiko" Her husband said "Tell them what they need to know"

"Wolves and foxes tend not to get along" She said in a harsh tone "Not just in fable and stories"

"But allies, however unlikely, should be welcomed. Especially in times of war"

She started talking about her brief and beautiful love story with one of the medics from the camp, which made everything a little more awkward because well her husband and daughter were there and Kira, Scott and I just wanted to get on the point. It's not like we had much time to drag on.

"Okay, stop" Kira snapped "Just stop, we don't wanna hear your _Casablanca_ story. We wanna know how to save Stiles"

"I'm trying to tell you" Noshiko said

"Really? It looks like you're trying to stall us, just like those book series with twelve books that only drag on and on so you buy all of them"

"When the sun goes down the oni are gonna go after him, aren't they?" Scott asked with a worried face

"Your friend's gone, Scott"

"None of us know that for sure" I snapped at Mr. Yukimura "Don't talk like he's dead already"

"You brought the oni. Can you call them off?"

"It's not his fault"

"Stiles may be your best friend" Noshiko continued "He might be like a brother to you or the love of your life but he is nogitsune now. _He is void_"

"Can you call them of or not?" I raised my tone of voice

"When you hear the rest of the story you won't want me to" She also raised her voice

Basically the camp doctor was using two soldiers to sell medicine on the black market and once people started dying the people arrested on the camp wanted justice, starting a riot. The anger was too much as if it was a breathing living thing, as she put it. And no one would be capable of controlling it.

The plot twist was that when one of them attacked one old lady. Not even the fact that he hit her, but the fact that she was a werewolf and that little thing was what triggered all the rest: She took a molotov cocktail from a man and threw it at Rhys, probably not intentionality at him, and that was it, once the armed men saw the body on flames they started shooting everyone.

_Every. Single. One. _

Noshiko explained that the gunfire nearly killed her and it left her body so weak with such a slow heartbeat that it made it seem as if she was dead, and while she was on the back of a truck with hundreds of dead bodies he was in agonizing pain at Eichen House, the doctor had also sold the morphine, causing the event of Rhys' death even worse.

And they were going to get away with it. Noshiko wanted them to be punished for their crime and she didn't have much time left – they were going to burn the bodies and she couldn't do anything, she was too weak.

With that being known she thought she was going to die which made her do that decision.

She called for her ancestors for kitsune-tsuki. The possession by a fox spirit, for a powerful nogitsune – one that feeds off chaos, strife and pain – to take her control of my weakened body and use it as a wepon.

But the trickster spirit didn't possessed her. It possessed the dead body of Rhys.

When she finally managed to do something it was already too late. The Nogitsune had already kill the men who were there.

"What did it do?" Scott asked making me snap out of my imagination

"It brought chaos, strife and more pain than you can imagine"

I didn't really want to hear the rest of the story, my mind drift off too much and I could already figure out how she defeated it, but it was impossible not to hear: She used the sword in it, but was only able to actually kill it with the help of the werewolf lady. That was the moment it was shattered

I only paid attention again when Kira was standing in front of the shattered blade with her hands extended above it and lightings left her hands, making the blade come back to her original form.

My phone buzzed. It was an text from Allison.

_Derek's loft._

"C'mon" I said tugging Scott's and Kira's arm "We gotta go"


End file.
